The Mad Poet
Michael S. Margolin (who usually goes by 'The Mad Poet') is an American poet and is a spoken word recording artist, among other things. Margolin is known for a diverse repertoire, and for utilizing techniques that catch his listeners' attention, both of which have brought him critical acclaim and widespread praise from fans. Overview Michael S. Margolin was born in the Washington, D.C. area, his most popular spoken word pieces include: "Liber of the Goat", "A Spartan In Wake" and "A Feast for a Beast." He is known as a prolific writer/artist (having released just only one album in 2004) with a devoted cult following, and is seen by many as a Religious rights and American icon, even founding the "All-One" church called the Sinagogue of Satan. Margolin's style blends a varying tone and delivery with subject matter that focuses on intricate sequences of widely varying imagery, metaphors, the occasional pun, absurdism, and pop culture references, while including the occasional touchstones of traditional storytelling. His influence on Occult media is expansive, he has been featured on Episode #157 of 'Out & About with Roger Martin' titled 'Angels Among Us / Pagan Day Festival'http://outandabouttv.com/episodes.html#157. He is signed to Oakland based record label, Theophany Records. He has been praised for his explosive energy and captivating lyrics. His deep, resonant voice has also been on samples on a few of Knifer's songs. He has been writing poems since 1986 and still writing. Throughout his life he has been in bands and written and performed songs in multiple musical genre's from rock to punk to rap and even alternative. Michael is also known for his association with Knife who rapped most, if not all, of Michael's poems, using such poems like "A Spartan In Wake" which was co-produced by Three 6 Mafia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Six_Mafia, the poem spoke for itself: :"The blood of christians, for all to sip! :''Their pain and suffering, to wet the lips!" Recently Michael S. Margolin released video footage and confirmed his candidacy for president in 2008.http://youtube.com/watch?v=fCIPzYBKxQM He is a write-in candidate and also the first write-in candidate for President since Ralph Nader, his campaign website provides information on how to vote for him.http://www.antichristforpresident.com On March 2008 ADP Records has scheduled to reissue The Mad Poet album. The reissue will include some remastered tracks, new liner notes, new album art and packaging as well as bonus material and hidden tracks which will also feature tracks by Knife. Critics are already considering this album a "Special Edition" or "Expanded Version" of a sort when in fact the reissue album is Margolin's break into mainstream since the original distributor and marketers Theophany Records is a DIY label and can't afford distribution to retail as opposed to ADP Records. In 2009, exactly one year after the release of his reissue, Margolin released The Mad Poet Revisited album. The album contains new rerecorded material of the original track listing from his debut album, it was produced by his son and was mixed and arranged by "Knife" Sotelo. Discography Main Albums * The Mad Poet (Reissue) (A Dark Philosophy Records, 2008) * The Mad Poet (Theophany Records, 2004) Unofficial Releases * A Dedication to Tragedy (Self-released, 2007) * I Wanna Get Evil On You (Self-released, 2005) Books * Liber of the Goat, Promotional Sales Books, LLC (poem turned book)http://www.lulu.com/content/457702 External Links * MySpace Page * Theophany Records * Michael S. Margolin; Spoken Words, Pictures, etc. etc. The Sinagogue of Satan * The Official Website of the Sinagogue of Satan Poems by Michael Margolin * Past & Present Interviews with Michael Margolin * Michael Margolin / Antichrist for President 2008 / Sinagogue of Satan Interview with Occult Wizard Radio. Category:Artists